Something new
by Imafan21
Summary: Follow Ziva as she starts over in a new family,new country and new school, Based in a highschool...WOW I hate summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS THIS JUST FOR FUN…..**

**ZAVI POV**..  
So today was the day that I was leaving my country, the only country I've known.  
I'm leaving to go to America that were they are from, my adoptive family that is  
The GIBBS. It's been a year to get everything finalizes but the day has come, I quickly pack all my belonging which isn't much. Say good bye to my friends as I wait for them to pick me up…  
I've never bin on a plane before, as my mind was drifting away thinking about the plane ride.  
He entered into the office Leroy Jethro Gibbs with his salt and pepper hair he looked at me  
and gave me a smile as I return one to him.  
As he made his way over to where I was sitting and sat beside me

where is Jenny? I asked Jenny is his wife a beautiful woman with long red hair

Oh She stayed back to get your room ready, she wanted everything to be perfect when you get there... he said

Okay I said with a smile

Right then Maggie walked in she was my case worker my file in her hands,  
As she took her seat behind her disk….

Okay Mr. Gibbs your wife has already fax over her signature, if you will just sign right here  
everything will be set. And you and your wife will has sole custody of Ziva David, Or should I say Gibbs?

Leroy smiled at me and signed the papers and just like that I had a family again I sixteen years old, And I finally have a family again! When it was all said and done Maggie shook his hand and gave me a hug goodbye. We walked out to the car and drove off, as I look through the rare view mirror to see the place where I lived for five year disappear.

You know you don't have to take our last name we want you to be comfortable  
he said breaking me out of my daze

I know I said with a smile

Good! He said looking back to road with a smile on his face…

Silences filled the car as we neared the airport, as I was left with my own thoughts

Can I change my mind? I asked as a confuse look can to his face,

what do you mean? As he pulled into the airport and put the car in park.

I...I... I mean can I change my mind and have your last name? I said shyly

with a smile he said ''of course you can Ziva, we just want you to be comfortable

With that we made our way into the airport, boarded our flight and were on our way home  
HOME I have a home now!

OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM, IT'S JUST FOR FUN!  
**

The plane ride was great a little scary when we had a bit of turbulence  
but other than that I look forward to my next plane ride…..  
As we drove into the neighborhood and I stared out the window of the car  
looking at the house's they were beautiful  
the green grass and the sun shine it was all just amazing…..  
We pulled up to a two story house it was huge my eyes grew  
like plates…..

"Is this your house!?"

"ha,ha,ha well it's your house now too Ziva", he said with smile

He took my bags out the car and we walked to the front door, I was still  
taking in my surroundings when the door flue open and I was engulf in a hug….  
ZIVA!

"Jenny…Jenny I can't breath" Ziva gasp for air

"I'm sorry it's just really great to see you, how was your flight?  
Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat? Or do you want to  
get some rest? It was a long flight…

"JENNY! Can we come in the house first?" he said with the bags still in his hands

"Oh right! I'm sorry please come in", she said as she moved out the way

As we walked in yet again Ziva's eyes got big as she took in the sights before her,  
It was just beautiful there was a fire place in the living room an a book shelf  
filled with books that she couldn't wait to get her hands on she loved to read…  
she couldn't believe this will be her new home!

"Is everything okay ziva'' asked jenny

"Yes…YES everything's fine…" she said with a smile on her face

As they showed me around the house I took in every sight, Jenny was talking to  
me saying something which I couldn't make out. I wasn't trying to be rude but I was  
just in my own thoughts...There were pictures on the wall some with the both of them in it,  
Others with some friends and co-workers.

''And this your room Ziva" she said breaking my chain of thought

It was amazing the room was painted a light lavender colour with a matching bed spered,  
A big window with a seat below it with pillows on it, A desk with a laptop already  
set up...It was so long since I had my own room, well since abba and ima were alive...  
And Tali!

"So do you like it?" Jenny asked

"Yes it's beautiful Jenny thank you" I said fighting back tears at the memory of my sister

"Well we'll leave you to get settled, call us if you need anything" Leroy said both he and Jenny left  
closing the door behind them.

"Ziva come on pull yourself together, they seem like a nice family  
you don't wanna seem mess this up!"

She walked over to the window and just sat there looking out the window  
a car pulled in across the street blasting music, A dark haired girl came out the car  
she looked around my age. Smiling and laughing with her friends

"See you guys tomorrow" she said as she wave at them an when inside her  
house...

**So who is this darked hair girl stay tune to fine out,  
Please read review tell me what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THESE PEOPLE, IT'S JUST FUN OKAY!**

**ZIVA POV….**  
I got settled in packed away my belongings took a shower  
and just lad in bed staring and the ceiling, letting my mind roam free.

**JENNY & LEROY'S POV….  
**"Do you think she's alright up there?" she asked looking to stairs

"Jen will you relax, just give her time" he said.

"I know….it just that I want her to feel at home here Jethro"

"I know you do Jen and so do I" he said walking over to her  
and placing a kiss on her forehead…

"Its ganna be alright, I promise!" he said looking straight in the eyes

"Okay!" she said releasing a sigh

"So what's for dinner?" he said with a smile on his face

She tiptoe to kiss him and smiled back at him, "meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans"

"hmm can't wait" he playfully slapped her on her butt  
"well get to cooking woman" he said with a smile as he headed to the basement

"you really know how to sweet talk a woman Jethro" she shouted down to  
the basement

"I know that's apart of my charm" he shouted back with a laugh

Jenny in turn laugh aswel and started to prepare dinner…

_Flashback….  
As the thick black smoke rose, I was in a daze seeing people's  
months moving but not being able to hear anything. But a ringing sound in my ear..._

Knock Knock!

Ziva?  
"Yes" she answer setting up on her bed

"Dinners will be ready in five" Jenny said standing in the door way

"thank you I'll be down in a minute" she said faking a smile

"Okay then, see you down there" she smiled warmly at me and left

Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, running my fingers through  
my hair….Trying to pull myself together and get that memory out of my head at least  
for now, I got out of bed and made my way down stairs and into the dining room.

"Hey honey! Have a seat I just have to bring out one more dish" jenny said as she rushed off  
into the kitchen….

I pulled out the chair and sat down looking at the spared before me, I heard footsteps  
Leroy came in with a warm smile on his face and sat down at the head of the table.

"Hey" he said

"Hello" She said

"So….. Are you finding everything okay?" he asked

"Yes, your home is very beautiful, an I forgot to tell you thanks  
aswel for my bedroom its beautiful aswel, she said

with a small chuckle he said, "It's your home too Ziva, and your welcome  
but to be honest Jenny did most of the work on your room I was just the muscle

"I'm happy you're here Ziva" he said as he held her hand on top the table

She looked at his hand on hers and said with as mile "I'm glad to be here"

"Okay dinner is served" Jenny announced as she entered again

We ate and made small talk here and there, but it still felt abit  
Awkward at time until the topic of school came up…

"Well you still have about 2 weeks until school starts back, on  
September fifth" jenny said

"I will like to take you shopping for some new clothes and school supplies  
on Monday, and show you around town abit how would like that?"

"That's sounds great Jenny, I will like that very much" she said with a smile

"Great maybe we can even grab some lunch aswel" Jenny unable to contain her excitement

Ziva nodded in agreement at Jenny's request with a smile on her face

Leroy looked between the both of them and allowed a small chuckle to escape his mouth,  
As he saw the childish grin on his wife's face and ziva seemed to be happy. He shock his head  
and smile as he place a peace of meat loft in his mouth….

After dinner I helped cleared the table Jenny and Leroy did the dish as I entered the living room,  
I went straight to the book shelf running my fingers along the titles **TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD, BRAVE NEW WORLD, THE GOOD SOLDIER and LORD OF THE FLIES etc…..  
**It was just an amazing collection of books, and I couldn't wait to read them…

((YAWN)) But not tonight I'm to tired, she said to herself  
She made her way to the kitchen to hear the laughter of Jenny and Leroy as the did the dishes,  
I cleared my throat getting there attention..

"Oh hey Ziva!"He said

"Hi I'm going to go to bed now I'm abit tired" she said

"Already! I was hoping maybe we talk some more, It's only eight thirty"Jenny said with a disappointed look on her face

"Well maybe…., before ziva could finish her sentence Leroy spoke up

"Its ok ziva it was a long flight, tomorrow is Sunday we'll have the whole day okay. He said with a smile

she smiled at Leroy thanking him with the smile aswel for understanding, "well goodnight see you in the  
morning yes!"

Goodnight! They said at the same time….

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, AND ARE YOU ENJOYING IT SO FAR…..  
SHARE THOUGHTS AND IDEAS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE; it's just my mind at work**

_Sunday_  
As the sun peek through her bedroom window her eye began to fluttered open, it took her awhile to realize where she was that she wasn't in Israel anymore.  
But she had been adopted by the GIBBS and that she is in America and the fact that she has the chance to start over…  
As she turned in bed to look on the nightstand the clock read _6:00.A.M_, She stretched and climbed out of bed yawning as she made her way into her bathroom.  
She made her way down stairs and into the living room she began to study the pictures she saw one of Leroy in his uniform, He's an ex-marine and he work at the local police station as a detective from what I heard he's really good at his job…At least that's what jenny said anyways

"Morning!"

she was startled by the voice but she turned around she saw that it was Leroy,  
she let out a breath "morning" she said

"your up pretty early" he said looking at his watch "it's only six twenty"

she smiled shyly an asked "do you always get up this early aswel?"

With a small chuckle he answered "once a marine, always a marine"

she laugh aswel as she pushed her long dark curls out of her face.

"So how about I make you some breakfast" he said

She nodded and said, "yes I will like that" she followed him into the kitchen,  
as she sat on a stool at the island….

"So what will it be?" "Eggs, bacan, pancakes?" He asked digging in the fridge

"pancakes please" she answered

"great choice" he said with a smile on his face

"do you need help with anything?" she asked

"sure can you get me the flour from the pantry" as he motion his head towards the pantry, "and make some more coffee" he said.

"Okay" she said with a smile on her face as she made her way to the pantry, to get the flour and filled the coffee maker...

As I made my way back to the stool to sit down, as I look on as he made the batter for the pancakes, "So how did you sleep last night?" he asked while stirring the batter

"good" she said honestly

"Good!" he said with a smile on his face as he push the bowl towards her motioning to her to stir it while he got the pan out, at placed it on the stove…

She took the bowl and began to stir it "was Jenny upset that I didn't say up last night?"  
She asked

"no...No she was abit disappointed, but not upset she just wants to spend time with you that's all" he said as he made his way back to the island

"I…It's just I saw the look on her face when I said I was going to go to bed last night" she said looking down at the bowl

he held her hand and said "Ziva honestly it's okay" he smiled at her taking the bowl and heading back to the stove

She was about to saying something, but was cut off when Jenny came into the kitchen,  
"good morning you two" she said

"Morning" I said with a smile as she made her way over to me and hugged me

"sleep well?" she asked I nodded in response She smiled and then made her way over to Leroy  
kissed him.. "Morning" he said

the kitchen was filled with silence the only sound was the flipping of the pancakes, Leroy cleared his throat get our attention…

"Breakfast is ready" he said and place the plate with the pancakes in front of me  
we ate in silence yet again until jenny asked " so…. What do you guys want to do today?"

"I was thinking maybe we can do some grilling in the back yard" he said

"That sounds like a great idea, some family bonding time" jenny said with a smile while looking at me

I smiled back her, and nodded back at her as the words "_family time_" played over in my head  
"does it have anywhere around here that I can run?" I asked

Getting Leroy attention "yeah! I run around the neighborhood on morning before I go to work"

"Do you mind if I go running with you sometime?" I asked him

Jenny smiled at her husband and he answered me, "Sure I don't mind at all, make sure when you guy's go shopping tomorrow you buy a good running shoe"

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face, "thank you don't worry I will" I said  
As I got up and put the dishes into the sink, and made my way to my bedroom…

"Looks like someone got a new running body" jenny said teasingly

"ha ha ha it looks that way" he said with a smile on his face….

As I got back in to my bed room I sat by the window looking out, taking in the beautiful sight of my new surrounding….This place really beginning to feel like home a smile formed on my face, of the thought of have a home…..

Knock knock

"come in" I said as I looked at the door "hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the store with me to pick up a few thing for later on tonight?" he asked

"sure I would like that" I said with a smile on my face

"Great we'll leave around nine o'clock okay" he said I nodded and smiled back at him  
as he returned my smile and left….

I began to get ready I took a shower I put on a simple white t-shirt with a dark wash jeans and slip on my shoes. I brushed my hair and put a rubber band in it to keep it out of my face. I made my way downstairs and saw jenny sitting in the living room reading a book, I made my way over to her…..

"Hey" I said getting her attention as she looked up at me

"Hey Ziva" she said with a warm smile on her face

"is it any good?" motioning at the book in Jenny's hands

"yes it is, I'll let read it after I'm finished then you could tell me what you think about it" she said. I nodded and smiled at her

"I'm really looking forward to spending the day with you tomorrow, It sounds like it'll be fun"  
I said with a smile on my face

She returned my smile and said "Yes it will be fun, and I'm looking forward to spending time with you too Ziva"

"you ready?" Leroy walked into the living room I nodded at him

"Did you remember to take the list this time Jethro?" she asked "Yes I got the list Jen" he said "Make sure he gets everything on the list Ziva" Jenny said with smile

I smiled back at her as we make or way to the front door, we got outside as I inhale the fresh air and smiled… Leroy was talking to Jenny about something while I waited, just taking in the sights around me as I made my way to the car.

"Okay we can go now" he said walking up to the car. I got in while he was backing out from the driveway I saw her again. The girl that lived across the street but this time she wasn't alone, she was talking to this tall guy with sandy blonde hair but before I could see his face we drove off….  
We picked up everything Jenny needed and was on or way back to the house, as we got closer I found myself looking for the both of them I didn't know why but… I wanted to know who they were, as we pulled in to the driveway to no luck no one was outside…. We went inside Leroy gilled out in the back yard we had dinner and talked….. It wasn't awkward I was fun!

**WHO IS THE DARK HAIR GIRL AND THE SANDY BLONDE HAIR GUY? WELL YOU HAVE TO KEEP ON READING TO FIND OUT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, THE ALL BELONG TO THERE RESPECTFUL OWNERS. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND YOUR ENJOYMENT!  
**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE BUT I'LL REALLY TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN…**

_Monday  
_The sounds of birds chirping awoke me from my sleep, I looked through the windows to see the sun shining in I stretched looking over at the clock on the night stand. It was 8:20.A.M I sat up looking around my bed room…

_Flashback  
As I ran towards the black smoke the flames were so hot, I was screaming and running as fast as I could. I was almost close enough then I felt someone's arms around me picking me up and running in the other direction, Ab ba! Ab ba! I screamed as they took me away.  
__  
_Knock knock knock!

I wiped the single tear that rolled down my face, and cleared my throat before answering.  
"Yes… umm come in "I said with my voice still abit shaken.

The door open and Jenny came in "Hey good morning sweetie did I wake you?"

"No… umm I just woke up" I said faking a smile

making her way over to me she sat at the edge of the bed, "oh okay well, I was thinking that we should leave around ten to go shopping" she said with a smile on her face

"Okay! Umm that sounds great" I said trying my best to return a smile

"Great... anyway breakfast is ready, so come on down and get something to eat then we could start to get ready after that okay for our big day!" she said patting me on my knee and then left

When the door was closed I let out a breath, I ran my hands through my hair and just shook my head. Why am I thinking about this now!? If's been five years….  
I shook it off and made my way to the bath room to make sure there was no sigh that I've been crying, when I was satisfied I made my way to the kitchen….

"Good morning" I said with a smile as I enter into the kitchen

"Good morning Ziva" he said with a smile as he folded his news paper and set it aside  
I smiled back at him and made my way to the table and sat, I poured myself a cup of coffee and sipped on it. "Where is jenny?" I asked as I butter a piece of toast

"She just went up stairs for something or the other" he said as he took off this glasses  
"so are you ready to go shopping today" he asked while sipping on his coffee

"I don't know… I don't know what to expect really" I said as I bit a piece of me toast

he nodded and me knowing what I meant by my words, "okay well promise me you'll go into with an open mind" he said looking me in my eyes.

"Okay I promise I'll try" I said with a smile

"well I better get to work, the way Jen spends money I need a job" he said with a small chuckle. Which made me smile aswel

He got up and walked over to me, he pressed a kiss on the top of my head my body stiffened but I relaxed soon after. I smiled and looked up at him, "have a great day Ziva" he said as he made his way out of the kitchen

"Jenny I'm leaving!" he shouted as put his coat on

I got up and made my way to the stair case to see Jenny hurrying down the stairs, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she said running towards him. "Have a nice day Jethro" she said as she kissed him on the cheek

"you two have fun shopping" he said as he made his way to the door, Jenny watched as he got in the car an drove off….

she closed the door and looked at me "are you ready to go shopping" she said with a smile on her face. I nodded and returned her smile "yes I am ready" I answered  
"Great! Just let me put the dishes in the dish washer, and we can get ready ok"

"okay I'll help you with the dishes" I said as I walk with her into the kitchen. We loaded the dishes washer and Jenny began to tell me about all the different store that we would visit and how much fun this was going to be….. Leroy words rung clear in my mind _"promise me you'll go into it with an open mind"_… She looked at me with such excitement about today I just smiled at her, showing her that I was looking forward to our day together….

-  
I had gotten ready wearing a button down plaid shirt and jeans, I was waiting on Jenny to get ready so I sat at my window looking out…. And I saw her again she just walked out of her house and was heading to her car… "Kate!" someone called her from inside the house, she turned her head around…. "So Kate is her name" I said to myself...  
"Yeah mom?" she said as she walked back to the door to meet her mother, "you forgot you phone sweetheart" her mother said handing Kate her phone….

"Thanks mom… I totally spaced" she said taking her phone

"Dinner's at six so don't stay out to late" her mother said as she waved her off

"I know mom, see you later" she said as she got in her car and drove off….

"Ziva you ready to go?" Jenny said as she stepped into my room

"yes! Yes I am" as I got up from the window, we made our way down stairs and into her car. And we made our way to the mall.

We pulled up to the mall it was HUGE! Much bigger than those in Tel Aviv, We made our way into the mall. It was filled with a lot of people more teenagers that anything else, texting, laughing with friends and shopping….

Jenny guided me into a store and she was a woman on a mission, going through the racks of clothing and just handed them to me as she went along. "Okay Ziva there's an empty dressing room right over there, why don't you try these set of clothes and I be right here if you need me" she said as she took a seat

I went into the dressing room and changed into the first outfit, It was a pencil jean with a fitted top. I stepped out to see a smile on Jenny's face…. "You look beautiful Ziva, do you like it? is it comfortable?" she asked. "Thank you and yes it is comfortable" I said with a smile. "Good well lets see you in the rest of the clothes" she said. As I nodded an entered back into the dressing room. I tried on more clothing and shoes it was fun, I was having fun with Jenny she even gave me some dresses to try on. Normally I'm not a dress person but I gave it try, I stepped out of the dressing room and Jenny's mouth was on the fall, "You look amazing in that dress Ziva" she said as her eyes were welling up with tears. I smiled back at her and looked at myself in the mirror; it was a knee length sun dress white with flowers on it. I past my hands on the front of it as I tilted my head and smiled.

"Thank you Jenny." I said with all honesty

"It's my pleasure Ziva, plus I love spending time with you."

I turned around and ran to her and hugged her tightly, as I felt her hugged me back we stayed like that for awhile until I let her go. And stood back up smiled at her and when to change again, I tried on a couple more dress jenny paid for them and we left…  
We sat down to have lunch making small talk with each other. Today had turned out to be great shopping and getting to know Jenny, Leroy was right!

"How do you like your lunch?" she asked breaking me out of my thoughts

"it's good" I answered with a smile

"Good, Well we just have to get you a cell phone and some running shoes, and you'll be set."

"Okay."I said as we continue eating our lunch

"How do you feel about make-up?" Jenny asked breaking the silence "I mean you don't need much you're a beautiful girl, but we can just get a few things if you want..."

_Flashback..._

"Tali be still!"

"Are you making me look like a princess?

"Yes now close your eyes" as she apply the last bit of eye shadow on her. "Okay I'm finish" she said looking over her work and handed her a mirror

"Oh Ziva I love it, I really do look like a princess!"She said as she got up and hugged her they both smiled

"I couldn't agree more" a voice came from the door way causing both girls to look around, when they turned they were greeted by a warm smile...

"Ima! Ima! Ziva made me look like a princess" talli shouted as she ran and hugged her mother

"Yes she did sweetie" she smiled "But what about Ziva? You didn't make her look like a princess too"

"It's alright mama I don't mind." She said as she began to clean up

"non-senses Ziva Tali and I with make you look like a princess" she said as she made her way over to Ziva with tali in toe...

"Yes Ziva we have to make you look like a princess too" Tali said

"Then it's settled we're making Ziva a princess." There mother said

"okay!" she agreed with a smile

"Ziva! Ziva sweetheart are you alright?" jenny said with a worried looked on her face

"uh.. Yes I'm fine, I just remember something that's all"

"you sure?"

"I'm fine Jenny, Really." she said as she plastered a fake smile on her face

"Okay then….umm well we should get going then" she said as she waved over the waiter to pay there bill and they were off to finish up with there shopping trip…..

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK READ AND REVIEW….**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NECESSARY PARTIES…. Just my mind at work hope you enjoy ;)….

The last week had flew by so fast, after mine and Jenny's shopping trip we have grown closer aswel as my relationship with Leroy. And I'm beginning to feel more comfortable here…  
I looked over at the clock on the nightstand it read _5:00.A.M_, it was time to get ready for my morning run with Leroy… My morning runs with him so far has been great. The stillness of the mornings how the cool breeze hit my face as I run, it has also given me time to clear my mind and to just relax and not think about anything….  
With one more stretch I kicked off my covers got out of bed and headed to my bathroom to get ready for our run, I got dressed in my sweats and headed down stairs with my shoes in hand. To no surprise he was already up waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Do you even sleep?" I asked

"sure I do." He answered with a chuckle; I smiled back at him as I sat next to him on a stool putting on my shoes.

"So are you ready for your big day?" he asked taking a sip of his morning coffee

"Umm I think I'm ready." I said with a shy smile, Today would be my first day of high school and I am abit nervous

"don't worry you'll do great." He said as he squeezed my hand "and if any of the kid's give you a hard time tell them you are really good friends with a cop." He winked and started laughing

I smiled back at him "Yes! I'll be sure to tell them that" I said with a chuckle

"you ready?" I nodded as he place his coffee mug in the sink and we left for our morning run

As I stepped out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel wiping the condensation off the bathroom mirror, I breathe in deeply and exhaled I held onto the counter top as I looked at my reflection.  
"You can do this!" I said to myself taking another deep breath as I walked out to get dressed…  
The night before Jenny an I had pick out my clothes for today, I had insisted that I be comfortable for my first day. So we agreed on dark washed skinny jeans, a white tank top, dark blue cardigan and ballet flats. I decided to wear my hair in its natural curly state, after I had gotten dressed I gave myself a once over in the mirror before I picked up my book and bag pack and headed down stairs.

"You look beautiful Ziva!"

I heard as I entered into the kitchen looking up to see that the voice came from Jenny with her hands over her mouth looking at me in awe.

"Yeah she does" Leroy said

"thank you both" I said with a blush as I took a seat at the table

As I sat down Leroy fold his morning paper and place it to the side taking off his glasses aswel,  
Jenny poured me a cup of coffee as we sat and had breakfast together…. Making small talk with each other not at all awkward, but comfortable like a family.

Leroy looked at his watch realizing the time, "It's time we get going, don't want you to be late for you first day."

"Okay just give me a minute to clean to table."

"Fine Jen."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"yes my books are already packed in my bag, I just have to pick up my schedule for my classes at school" I said as I got up from my seat

"Oh okay! " He said taking out his wallet "Then here" he handed her a couple of bills

"What's this for?"

"For lunch and whatever else you may need today."

"Ziva don't for get your phone honey!" jenny said

"Oh Right! It's up in my room." I started to make my way up stairs but turning on my heels look at Leroy "thank you" I said with a smile

"you're welcome" he answer with smile, As I turned yet again and headed upstairs

"she has you wrapped around her fingers, and she doesn't even know it yet" she said from behind him

"I guess she does." He said while laughing

I opened my bedroom door trying to remember where I put my phone, I look on my night stand aswel on my desk but it wasn't there…. Then I remembered I was taking pictures of the night skies with it last night, it was on the window seat I walk over to pick it up scrolling through some of the pictures from last night...

"Ziva did you find it?" a voice shouted from the stairs

"yes I did, I'm coming down now" I shouted back, looking out the window one last time I smiled and made my way down stairs….

Jenny was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs as I came down...

" you got everything right?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay then Jethro is already in the car."

I nodded as I bent down to pick up my bag pack which I place at the bottom of the stairs earlier, Placed my phone in the front pocket and picked up my books aswel. As jenny an I headed towards to door she locked it behind us…. We got into the car as Leroy backed out of the drive way and we were on our way…

AHHHH!. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! READ AND REVIEW, AND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MORE….


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS****, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NECESSARY PARTIES…. Just my mind at work hope you enjoy ;)….  
**

We pulled up to _GRANT HIGH I looked out the window of the sights before me, it looked so big!  
I saw the other students laughing and talking with one another, some were making there way into the school and other pulling up it there cars to school…. All of a sudden I felt abit nervous now being here right now!_

"Do you want us to go in with you?" I heard a voice breaking me out my thoughts

"No it's alright Jenny I can do It."

"Okay, well I'll pick you up after school."

"Okay!" I answered as I gathered my stuff

"Later Ziva" Leroy said with a smile, " and remember what I said if the kids give you a hard time"

I opened the car door looking back at him I laugh, " yes I remember good bye."  


"_Goodbye sweetie have a good day"_

"goodbye Jenny see you later" I closed the car door making way to the building, I turned back to see that they hadn't drove off yet. I tucked my hair behind my ear giving them a smile to reassure them that I was going to be alright, they smiled back at me Leroy giving me a nod and they drove off….  
I turned back around exhaling taking in my surroundings again as I made my way into the school. As I push past the doors entering into the hallways taking in all the sights and sounds coming out from the hallways, it was not at all like this back home at my old school. I begun walking through the hallways there were kids texting away on the phones, some guys playing catch and some girl making out with a guy against a locker. I looked away quickly not wanting to be caught steering at them, Just as I wiped my head around I came in contact with someone causing me to drop my books on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't….. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said bending to pick up my books

He knelt down beside me picking a book and helped me stand "No its my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." He said

_Looking up at him I took in his features he was handsome tall, short black hair, dark skin, and a beautiful smile and from what I just bumped into an amazing body._

"Umm… hi my name is Ray" he said extending his hand

"Ziva" I said placing my hand in his shaking it

"Hi Ziva welcome to GRANT HIGH." He said smiling at me

"thank you Ray, nice to be here." Returning his smile. I look down noticing that he still hadn't let go of my hand, and he was still smiling at me…  


"_Can I have back my hand now?"_

he blushed a little when he realize he was still holding my hand,"sorry bout that" he smiled shyly

"It okay, well I got to go fine the principal office to get my schedule." I said taking my book from his hand and walking around him

"_Ziva wait!" he called_

"yes"

"_Let me show where the office is, I mean you are new and I don't want you to get lost."_

"_You don't have to I ca-"_

"I insist, it's the least I can do for bumping into you." He said talking the book from her arms

I look at him he was smiling back at me. "Okay if you insist." I returned his smile

"I do." And they began walking down the hallway

"So where are you from originally? I mean I notice you have an accent."

"Israel, but was raised in Tel Aviv"

"Wow! Cool exotic and beautiful." His eyes grew wide when he realize what he just said aloud  
I stopped walking and looked at him, I notice he began to blush I smiled at and let out a small laugh

" look Ziva I-"

" yo Ray wait up man" a voice called

" well it seems that you are needed else where." I took my books from him giving him a kind smile

"Bu-"

"maybe I'll see you around Ray." I said walking away from him

"yeah see you around Ziva" he said as he watched her bend the corner and was out of his sights

"Hey! Earth to Ray, dude what's with you"

he look around to see who was calling his name "Oh hey Matt when did you get here?"

"Really Ray! I've been standing here calling you, but you were to busy ogling some chick" matt said with a smirk

"I wasn't ogling"

"Yeah! Whatever man." He said with a laugh

"_What do you want anyway." He asked as he and Matt turned and walked away._

_I finally found the office I walked in noticing an old woman behind a desk sitting, she noticed me an as I drew near to her she smiled at me, " hello dear can I help you?" she asked_

" Yes I'm a new student an I'm here to pick up my class schedule"

"_Okay no problem dear, just give me your name an I'll pull it up."_

"Ziva David"

"Oh yes we've been expecting you, my name is Mrs. Wilson by the way I'm the office secretary." She said as she extended her hand

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Wilson" as I smiled at her

"the pleasure is mine Ms. David" smiling back at me "An I hope you are enjoying your first day" she said while typing on her computer

"Yes its been good so far"

"Well I'm happy you are enjoying it so far" she said walking over to a printer "okay here you go dear" handed me my schedule

_I look over my class schedule, when I came to a realization, "umm Mrs. Wilson I don't know were any of these class rooms are" _

"_Oh right I'm sorry! I forgot to show you the school map" she said rushing over to her desk_

_**(the school bell rang**__)_

"don't worry dear I'll give you a slip." She said and she began to point out different parts of the school on the map  


"_Okay I think I've got it now"_

"Alright here your late slip just hand to the teacher okay, if you need anything don't be afraid to stop by" she said with a smile

"Thank you again, Bye!" 

"_Ziva wait!" she called "here just in case you need it" she handed me a copy of the school map_

I smiled at her "thanks again"

I walked out of the office to fine the once lively hallways which I was in a few moments ago was now silent, with my map in hand I made my way through the hallways looking for room 101 my English class. As I turned the corner focusing on the map in front of me, I bumped into someone this time causing me to fall back.  


"_Not again!" I thought to myself as I got up off the floor and picking up my stuff, was just about to apologies when she started_

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going, see I'm kinda late for class and I'm never late for class….well there was that one time but that doesn't really count, Oh my gosh!  
I'm rambling aren't I" she stopped took a breath "hi I'm Abby"_

_**WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS! LOL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK READ AND REVIEW!  
TILL NEXT TIME XOXOXOXOXO!**___


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NECESSARY PARTIES…. Just my mind at work hope you enjoy ;)….**

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going, see I'm kinda late for class and I'm never late for class….well there was that one time but that doesn't really count, Oh my gosh!  
I'm rambling aren't I" she stopped took a breath "hi I'm Abby"_

"Hi I'm Ziva it's nice to meet you, No need to be sorry I wasn't looking were I was walking either" I said giving her a kind smile

"_Ziva! Wow that's a cool name, it Israeli right?"_

"_Yes… yes it is how did you know?" I said with a shook look on my face_

"_Well your accent was my first clue, and Ziva is a pretty un-American name. No offence!" she said with her hands in the air in surrender_

_With a small chuckle, "none taken Abby, you're very observant" I said looking back at my map_

"well atleast let me help you find your classroom"

"_Thank you! I would like that very much"_

"_Okay then" she said looking over my schedule "oh you have Mr. Porter he's really nice"_

_We made our way door the hallway making small talk as we walked, until we came to a stop_

"_Well here is where we part ways" she said with a smile_

"_Thank you for showing me to my class"_

"_no problem enjoy the rest of your day" she smiled at me, I nodded and turned to leave_

"_Hey do you wanna have lunch with me today, I know your new and you don't really have any friends, yet, Not saying that you can't find friends…..an I'm rambling again" she said out of breath_

"_I would like that a lot Abby" I smiled_

"okay well see you at lunch, Later!"

_I turned to the door I let out a breath and I turned the door knob, "this is it" I said to myself as I pushed the door open…..  
_

"_Shakespeare sonnets are works of art and I want each of you to pic-"as the door was pushed opened everyone heads snap on me." Hello can I help you?" he asked as he making his way towards me. As I took him in he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fitted powder blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest over it and the jeans fit him PERFECTLY! Snapping myself out of my thoughts…._

"_Yes I'm Ziva David, I'm new" handing him the slip Mrs. Wilson gave me_

he looked it over giving me a small smile, " Well Ms Da' vid I hope that I'm pronouncing that right_" he said with a small chuckle " I'm Mr. Porter your English teacher."_

"Wow he's so handsome, and that smile" I thought to myself

"well please take a seat I was just talking to the class about Shakespeare" giving me a smile

"_Thank you" I said as I made my way to an empty seat, I felt the eyes of the other students looking at me as I sat down….. Shaking it off I took out my notebook and pen and turned my attention back to the front of the class…_

_The bell rang signaling the end of my English class, I got up gathering my thing and made my way out. I meet up with Abby in the hallway she showed me to my other classroom we chatted along the way laughing with each other. I had French next we got to the door I said my goodbyes to Abb., I spoke to the teacher before class had begun introducing myself. I made my way to the third row as I sat down the bell rang, the other students began to file into the classroom and there she was again… Kate! My neighbor from across the street I had an idea that she may be attending this school aswel but…. Just my luck that she's in the same class as me, she was talking to one of her friends laughing. Until she notice me giving me a small smile and nodded towards me, I in turn return her gestured as she made her way to her seat. "All right class settle down" came from the teacher as walk out from behind her desk_

"_mon nom est Madame Davis"__ she said with a smile_

"_Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis?" she said getting a puzzled look from the class I just nodded with a smile on my face._

"_Ah yes Ms Da-vid please translate?"_

"You asked if we understand what you and saying."

With a giggle and a smile, "Yes I did, so you speak french?"

"Yes I do but just a little" that was a lie I am fluent in it

"Well I guess I got luck this time around, having you in my class" she said with a smile as she turned back to the class speaking a few more french phrases….  
I enjoy the class but it ended way to fast as the bell rang I made I gathered my stuff and left, I had a short break before my other class so I sat at my locker just reading until the time came for my other class….. 

_I found my way to history class all by myself I was a little late, but I did it on my own of that I was proud of myself. I went through the motion of speaking to the teacher and introducing myself, he seemed nice I made my way to an empty seat and sat down…. Taking out my book and pen and I sat them on my desk, I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder I turned to see who it was._

"Hey I'm matt" he said with a cheeky grin

"hi I'm Ziva" I said returning his smile. I took him in dark long hair, mid built very handsome he had on a blue and white jacket with a 'G' on the left side of it and a black t-shirt below it. I gave him a once over turning around

"Ziva such a beautiful name, but I'm sure I'm not the first to say that" I heard from behind me I smiled at his comment but did not turn around.

"Did I mention that I love a woman with an accent, it just drives me wi-"

"_Mr. Conner will you please leave Ms David alone" the teacher said cutting him off_

"I was just trying to be nice" he smiled leaning back into his seat

"_Well I think you can do that after class"_

"_Aye aye captain" matt said as he saluted the teacher. The class begun to laugh at his actions, the teacher just rolled his eyes and went on with his lesson_

"well I guess we have to finish this convocation a little later Zi-va" he said with a chuckle

_I giggled under my breath still looking forward and just shook my head at his comments, Matt talk to me throughout the rest of the class to which the teacher wasn't to pleased by. Class was over I gathered up my stuff and was about to make my exit, "Hey Ziva wait up" Matt called I turned my head around to see him behind me with a smile one his face.  
"Hey!"_

"_Hey, I was hoping that we could finish our talk"_

"_Well I have to get to class"_

"_How about I walk you to your ne-"_

"Mr. Conner a word please" the teacher said from behind him. Matt rolled his eyes which cause me to giggle,

"_Well it looks like your busy, maybe some other time" I turn and walk out the classroom, I meet up with Abby in the hallways we agreed to meet in the courtyard for lunch. Getting use to my surroundings and the lay out of the school I made my way to my other class on my own…. At the bell I made my way out the classroom walking through the hallway I pushed open the door to the courtyard, scanning around the crowd searching for her_

"_Ziva over here!"_

_**THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT, READ AND REVIEW UNTIL NEXT TIME! **_

_**XOXOXOXOXO **___


	9. Chapter 9

**YET AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ****CHARACTERS JUST MY MIND AT WORK….**

**JUST WANNA TAKE TIME OUT TO THANK **_**CHRISSYM453 FOR YOU KIND WORD AND INCORAGEMENT THANK YOU **___

"_Yo Matt over here."_

"_Hey what's up man" he said greeted Ray taking a seat next to him "so where is the third musketeer?"_

Ray motioned over to a couple making out. "Over there giving his girlfriend mouth to mouth."

"_That's our boy!" matt said while laughing slapping Ray on his back_

"_Look here he comes, act cool" Ray said trying his best not to laugh_

"_What up guys" he said standing in front of them_

"_S'up" they both said at the same time, trying to bite back a laugh_

"_What is up with you two?" he said with eyebrows raised_

"_Nothing!" they said together_

"_WOW! You two spend waaay too much time together, you two need girlfriends"_

"_Well Tony if you must know, I meet a really hot girl in class today." Matt said with a cheeky smile_

"_Dude that's cool, but not as hot as the chick I was chatting it up with this morning." Ray added_

"_Oh really do tell." Tony said with a smile_

"_Well she HOT! About 5'6 Dark hair with curls, skin like honey, and dude her eyes I can get lost in them." Ray said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face_

" _well the chick I was talking to has all that, but to top it all off she has an accent do you know how hot that is." Matt added  
_

_With a knowing smile Tony asked, "Oh really so what's this girl name?"_

"_Ziva!" they said at the same time_

"What?" they both said

Tony was doubled over laughing at this two friends, " are you two serious" as a tear rolled out of his eye

"_Dude you can't be talking about my Ziva."Matt said standing up _

"_Please like she would give you the time of day Matt." Ray said looking at him_

"_I'll have you know that Ziva an I have a connection" he said sitting back down_

"_Wow you two are just on a roll today, aren't you."_

"_Shut up Tony!" they both growled at him_

Tony put his hands up in surrender backing away, "Stop copying me" they both said again

"_Ugh" matt said_

"_Whatever Matt." Ray said_

"_All I'm missing now is some popcorn" Tony laughed out, trying to compose his self. "Hey guys look I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding an-"_

"_Ziva over here!" _

_They all turned there heads and looked in the direction were they heard her name. To see Ziva smiling as she made her way through the courtyard towards a girl who was all dressed in back, she smiled and sat with other girl_

"_Is that the girl you guys are talking about?" Tony asked with a shocked looked on his face. As he took her in she was absolutely __BEAUTIFUL!__ Ray and Matt did her descriptions no justice, she is unbelievably gorgeous. Tony thought… He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ray and Matt arguing over her…_

" _Well I meet her first and she's totally into me." Ray shouted_

"_Yeah well that was before she got a look and me." Matt said motioning to himself with a smile_

_Tony was still looking at her and Matt and Ray were so caught up in there argument that they didn't even notice that someone walked up to them while other students were looking at them all. The person tried clearing there throat to get there attention but to no avail, Tony just kept steering while Ray and Matt were still engulfed in there argument…_

"_Hey guys what's up?" she tried getting the attention, but they all ignored her_

"HEY!" she yelled finally getting their attention, to which they all looked at her with a puzzled look on their faces

"_Kate no need to yell, we're not animals jeeez." Matt said_

"_Yeah Kate use your inside voice will you." Said Ray _

"_WHAT! Are you guys kidding me right now; I've been standing here calling you guys. Looking at thing one and thing two yelling at each other, and don't even get me started on Tony here steer-"she was cut off_

"_Okay Katy we get the point, you want our attention now you've got it what do you want." Tony said trying to change the subject, taking a seat_

"_Whatever!" she said taking a seat next to Tony, "Why were you guys arguing anyway?"_

"_Ray is trying to push up on my girl!" matt said_

"_Ha ha ha! Your girl? I knew you were crazy Matt, But I've never notice how far gone you were"Ray said_

"_Hold on wait, when did Matt get a girlfriend did I miss something?" she asked with a confused look on her face._

"_Both of them meet the new girl in school today, she spoke to the both of them and now they are arguing over her." Tony answered_

"_Oh I see…. So wait is that why you were drooling earlier, Tony do you have the hots for this girl too." She said with a smile_

_After she spoke both Ray and matt glared at Tony, Which made Tony shift in his seat a little making Kate laugh out… "What is she talking about Dinozzo?" matt asked "yeah! Tony don't you already have a girlfriend." Ray asked with eyebrows raised_

"_What! Are you guys kidding me right now, I don't know what Kate is talking about." He said nervously _

_An awkward silence fell upon the four of them for a while, until Kate cleared her throat and said "so were is this girl that you are all crazed over."_

"_Over there sitting with to that Goth chick" matt said while motioning over to there table_

_Kate followed his motion and when her eyes landed on the said girl, the corners of her mouth went up into a smile. "Oh her! I know her she lives across the street from me, plus she's in my French class." Which caused all three of them looked at Kate with wide eyes, But Matt was the first to speak._

"_She speaks French too I'm gonna merry that girl" he said with a smile. "Wait hold on she lives across the street from you, and you didn't think to call me Kate. Wow some friend you are." He said folding his arms_

"_I'm sorry Matt what was I suppose to do call and say. Hey matt there is this really cute girl that just moved in across the street from me, I'm just calling to let you know incase you're interested." She said sarcastically_

"_Yes!" he answered_

"You're unbelievable!" she said throwing her hands in the air

"_Wait! She lives with the Gibbs?" Tony asked_

"_Yeah I think they adopted her or something like that." She said trying to remember what her mother told her_

"_Wait you mean Mr. Marine that's her dad? Ray asked_

"yup the one in the same, why not interested anymore Cruz?" she asked with a smile. She was meet with silence which made her giggle, looking back over to where she sat. "Oh look at that" which cause all of them to look up. "Looks like you guys have some competition" she said

They all look to see what Kate was talking about, A guy was talking to her over at her table. "What McGee please Kate, Really!" Ray answered which caused matt to laugh…..

_**WOO! THIS WAS A FUN INSTALLMENT I ENJOYED WRITING, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW….. UNTIL NEXT TIME STAY SAFE SO YOU CAN READ MY STORY LOL **____** XOXOXOXOXO**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS KNOW IT HAS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATE WAS JUST BUSY, PLUS I STARTED A NEW STORY….But enough ABOUT ME ****…**

**YET AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THESE PEOPLE THEY BELONG TO THERE RIGHTFUL OWNERS, BLAH BLAH BLAH….**

"_Hey Abby!" she said taking a seat across from her at the table_

"_hi." Abby answered_

"_It is beautiful out here." She said as she took in the sights of the courtyard_

"_Yeah, I thought you might like it out here."_

"_I do."_

"_Plus I like eating out here, you know so much better than the stuffy lunch room." She said she made a funny face_

_I giggled. "I'll take your word for it Abby."_

"_So how are you enjoying your first day so far?" taking a bite of her sandwich _

"_I'm enjoying it very much, everyone is being very nice to me." I said with a smile_

_Abby gave me a knowing smile, "let me guess most of the people being nice to you are guys?"_

_A confused look spread across me face, "yes, most of them were…..Is that a bad thing?"_

_With a giggle she answered, "No not at all, it's just since you sat down guys have been checking you out."_

_I turned around to see, that Abby was in deed telling the truth guys were in fact looking at me my cheeks became red. My gaze fell upon a group at a table, there sat Matt, Ray and Kate aswel as the guys I saw with blonde hair that was with Kate that day…. I didn't know all of them knew each other, shaking myself out of my thoughts I turned around to see Abby smiling back at me…_

"_See I told ya! You're hot and guys can't take their eyes off of you."_

"_How are you so sure they are not looking at you?" I said smiling back at Abby_

"_Yeah right Ziva, because guys find me so good looking dressed all in black." She said with a sad smile_

_I saw as her happy personality changed, "Abby hey, you are beautiful and any guy will be happy to have you." I said as I squeezed her hand_

"_Thanks Ziva." She said with a smile on her face_

"_Hey Abs!" He said walking up to there table_

_I looked over to see were the voice was coming from, when I notice a guy with a smile on his face with brown hair, tall and a back pack on his back. I looked back to see Abby was blushing just a little bit, I smiled when I notice it was because of him…. I would have to ask her about this guy._

"_Hey Tim!" she greeted him with a smile on her face_

"_hey." she said again as he sat next to her they looked at each other for awhile before I cleared my throat snapping both of them out of it._

"_Oh right…. Tim this is Ziva, Ziva Tim my….. friend." She said motioning between us_

"_Nice to meet you Ziva." He gave me a nodded_

"_Nice to meet you too Tim." I said giving him a small smile_

…_.._

"I'm going to introduce myself." She said as she got up from where she sat

"_What!" they all said_

"_Well I wanna meet her, plus I want to see what got the thre- I mean the two of you so flustered and acting like five year olds." She turned and started walking over to her table_

"_Hey! Wait I'm coming with you." Matt said getting up from his seat, jogging to meet Kate_

"_Not without me you're not!" Ray said as he got up and met them_

Tony just rolled his eyes, Truth be told he to wanted to meet this girl too. She is beautiful, what the hell it wouldn't hurt right. He said to himself as he got up and walked over to meet his friends.

_They all were just a few steps away and they could hear the group at the table laughing and talking with each other._

"_Hey." Kate said causing Abby and Tim to look up and Ziva to turn around._

"Hello." Ziva said with a smile

"_Wow she's even more beautiful up close and that smile isn't helping, not to mentions her voices. Wait! What are you thinking Dinozzo you have a girlfriend, get it together!" Tony thought_

"_I just wanted to introduce myself, seeing that we live right across the street from each other and we're in the same France class together, I'm Kate." She said extending her hand_

_Ziva turned around completely so she was now facing the group but still sitting, "Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Ziva." She said with a smile as she shook Kate's hand_

_Kate returned her smile, "Well I believe you already know Matt and Ray." She said motioning between the two. "And this is my cousin Tony."_

"_So that's his name Tony, didn't notice how handsome he was until now." She thought to herself. "Well it is nice to meet you too Tony." I said giving him a nod "These are my friends Abby and Tim."_

"_Hi." Kate greeted them while the guys just nodded at them_

"_Hey." Tim said while Abby just waved_

"_Well seeing that we all know each other now, how about we finish our talk." Matt said as he sat next to Ziva with a smile plaster on his face_

_Kate and Tony just rolled their eyes while Ray just glared at him for sitting so close to her, Matt notice the looks he was getting from his friends but just ignored them and focus his attention back on Ziva._

"_I apologize Ziva, I would like to say that he's not always like this but that would be a lie." Kate said _

_Ziva just chuckled, "It's quite alright."_

"_See it's quite alright Kate, no need to go all motherly on me." Matt said smiling back at Ziva_

"_Seriously matt just don't scare her off, Okay!" she said_

"_Oh relax would you Ka…." _

"_So how is your first day going? Did you find your classes easily" Ray asked cutting of matt_

_Matt just rolled his eyes at his friend, which didn't go un-notice by the others…. This just made Ziva and Abby giggle..._

"It's been going pretty well so far, and it just seems to be getting better." She answered

"_Aww Ziva you are too sweet, I'm happy that I made your day better." Matt said with a smirk. Which just made Ziva laugh out  
_

"_Cocky much Matt." Kate said_

"_Hey Ziva doesn't seem to thinks so." He said as he began to chuckle "So anyway as I was saying, maybe could finish our talk."_

"_Well I….." she was cut off by the school signaling that lunch was over_

"_I'm sorry but I have to get to class now." She said as she got up and gathered her things_

"_No, no, no, no just ignore it, what were you going to say before it rang?" Matt said_

"_I have to get to class, I don't wanna be late." she said giving him a small smile_

"_Okay well atleast le…."_

_Ray cut him off. "Well in that case, allow me to walk you to your next class, I know you're new and you don't know your way around yet!" he said while smiling at her_

_Matt was now the one glaring at Ray, causing Abby and Kate to laugh at them Tony just shook his head and said something under this breath._

"_That is very nice of you to offer Ray but… The smile dropped from his face at the word but "Abby has already offered to help me, plus I learning my way around aswel."_

_Abby took that as her cue as she got up and over to Ziva, Matt only laughed at the look on Ray's face while Kate smiled. _

"_Well it was really nice meeting you all, maybe we can talk again soon." With a small smile and wave she walked off with Tim & Abby_

"_I like her." Kate said with a smile_

"_Yeah she's pretty cool, I guess." Tony said_

"_Oh cool doesn't begin to explain her Tony, She is so HOT! " Matt said_

"_Don't I know it." Ray said watching Ziva walk away_

"_Hey stop checking out my girl Cruz; I don't wanna to have to hurt you." Matt said getting up from his seat smirking at Ray_

"_Right in what world is Ziva your girlfriend?" Ray said_

"_Could you two just stop it." Kate shouted_

"_You know Kate you really need to work on your inside voice, your shouting isn't very lady like." Matt said_

"_Yeah how does your boyfriend put up with you?" Ray added_

"_Ahhhhh!" she screamed and walked off leaving them behind._

"Oh come on Kate we were just kidding." Ray shouted behind her 

"_Yeah kit-Kat, I sure your boyfriend likes you just the way you are." Matt said_

_But to no avail she just went inside the building fuming and mumbling under her breath, which only made Matt and Ray to laugh at her._

"_Dude, lets get going we're going to be late for class." Tony said_

"_Yeah see you guys at practice."Ray said walking off_

"_Yeah later."Matt said_

…

_Tony was walking to class trying to clear his mind, still thinking about Ziva and thinking about the way she smiled which only made him smile… What is about that girl? He asked himself, "You know what Tony snap out of it let Matt and Ray fight over this chick," he though to himself. "you don't have feelings for this girl! You don't have feelings for this girl! You don't have feelings for this girl!" he said to himself _

_He let out a breath and walked into his science class going to his usual seat at the back off the class, so he could sleep because he didn't really care for the subject to be honest… But to his surprise the dark haired beauty, who he was just trying to get out of his mind a moment ago is in his science at to top if off she's sitting in front of his seat. "Just my luck." He said under his breath with a small chuckle_

_She notice him walking by her she just looked up giving him a small smile, which he gladly returned and walk behind her and took his seat, " This is going to be a long forth-five minutes.._

_**YAY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT **____** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO STAY SAFE!**___


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AND THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD..**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

_I just looked…. Well I stared at the back of her head for most of the class, Watching as her dark curls bounced as she turned her head. And her hair smells like… what is that vanilla god she smells great, then the guy she is sitting next to is shamelessly flirt with her she is waaay to nice to that bone head. The teacher was going on about something to which nothing registered to me at all, it was like he was speaking another language or something. She smells like wild flowers. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the guy she was setting with use a very cheesy pick up line._

"_God must be worried sick about you." He said to her _

"_Why would you say that?" She asked with a confused look on her face. Wow even when she's confuse she looks good._

"_Because one of his angels is sitting next to me." He said with a cheeky grin. _

_I just rolled my eyes is this guy for real? Ziva just erupted in to a laugh and smiled at the guy. That's it I can't sit here and let this guy bother her anymore, much less flirt with her while I'm right here. Can I? I can't resist it anymore I gotta talk to her; I looked at her as the corners of my mouth turned up into a smile. I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna talk to her, I stretched out my hand so that I can tap her on her shoulder. My hand were just a mere tenth of an inch away when the bell rang class was over, I pulled back my hand at great speed not wanting her to see or even realize what I was about to do, maybe it's for the best…._

_I looked at her as she stood up gathering her stuff and made her way out the door of the classroom, I let out a breath as I pass my hands over my face and leaned back into my seat._

"_What is wrong with you Anthony?" he scolded himself squeezing my eyes shot removing his hand from his face, gathering his stuff stood up and made his way to his other class._

_The rest of the day went by like a blur for me I just went through the motions for the rest of the day, my mind still on her at last the final bell rang mean the day was over time to get to practice. Maybe that will help clear my mind!_

…

_Ziva and Abby where walking out of school talking and laughing with each other, they met up with Tim and were now standing in front of the school carrying on a conversation with each other_

"_Ziva!" someone shouted causing them to turn to the voice_

"_Kate." Ziva said as she walked up to them_

"_Hey guys." She said with a smile_

"_Hi." Abby said shyly while Tim just gave her a friendly nod_

"_Ziva you sure you don't want a ride?" Tim asked_

"_Yes, I am sure Jenny will pick my up soon." She said _

"_Okay well see you tomorrow." Abby said give Ziva a hug "I got you number so I'll call you later okay."_

"_Okay bye!" Ziva waved as they walked away_

"_See you tomorrow Ziva." Tim wave and walked away to the student's parking lot_

"_Bye you guys." Kate said waving to them_

"_So I wa…." Kate was cut off my Ziva's ringing phone_

_She gave Kate an apologetic smile and took her phone out of her pocket to answer_

"_Hello!"_

"_Ziva sweetie, it's me."_

"_Yes Jenny." She said with a smile_

"_Look sweetie, I'm running a little late something came up on work. I will be a little late to pick you up." She said_

"_Is everything okay?" she asked concerned _

"_Yes everything okay, I just wanted to call and let you know." she answered with a smile_

"_Okay then." She said relived_

"_Okay I'll be there in like twenty minutes alright." She said looking at her watch_

"_Okay no problem, I'll be here." She said with a smile_

"_I sorry I'm late on picking you up on your first day."Jenny said_

"_It is okay, really I don't mind." She said honestly_

"_Okay well I gotta go see you soon, bye!"She said_

"_See you soon." She said and hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket._

"_Well it looks like you got some free time." Kate said with a smile_

"_It would seem so." She giggled_

"_Do you wanna hang out until your ride gets here?" she asked_

"_Sure!" she smiled as she as Kate walked off_

…_._

_Tony and the rest of his team mates were on there way to the football field, His mind was beginning to become clear well until Matt start telling the other guys about Ziva. To which him and Ray started to argue again!_

_We were all warming up on the field and passing the ball around, this is what I needed no thinking about Zi…. She who shall no be named and just focus on the game I love, I can do this!_

"_Okay guys bring it in!" the coach shouted, they all complied and came in closer_

"_Now that you guys are all ready I wanna to some drills, group of ten and teams of two red team and blue team." He said and they team nodded_

"_Red team Dinozzo, Conner, Cruz, Smith and Scott. Blue team Wilson, Gilbert, walker, Morgan and McClain." He said as the teams made there way to the field_

"_Okay red team ready?" he asked to which they nodded_

"_Blue team ready?" he asked they too nodded he blew the whistle and they started on their drills going through all the motions running and what not…_

_(I don't know squat about football, I'm more of a hockey and MMA kind of chick sooo…. Sorry__,) _

_The coach blew the whistle signaling the drill was over the ten of them made there way back to the bench, breathing heavily as the coach began to call the names of the other group of ten._

"_Well done boys." The coach said before turning his attention back to the group on the field now. Blowing his whistle signaling the other teams to begin there drills_

"_I swear sometimes he tries to kill us." Ray said drinking a cup of water_

"_Awww is coach being to mean to ray ray, are the drills to hard for baby." Tony teased with a baby voice. Causing the team to laugh at Ray_

"_Hey I never said that." Ray defended himself _

"_Come on guys leave alone." Matt said standing in front of the group_

"_Thanks Matt, at least someone has my back." Ray said_

"_No problem dude, I mean not everyone has amazing stamina like yours truly." He said with a grin_

_Ray just rolled his eyes._

"_Of cause you do, and I'm sure your mother tells you you're pretty too." Tony said sarcastically _

"_How'd you know Tony are you spying on me again?" he laugh_

_The entire team started to laugh even Tony himself, he was relaxed and he wasn't thinking about her. This is what he needed sometime with the boys._

"_So what do you guys wanna do after practice?" one of there team mates asked_

"_I don't know, maybe we could head to the diner." Ray offered _

"_Yeah!" there team mates said_

"_Yeah! I'm down what about you Matt?" tony asked_

"_Yeah that sounds gre…" he stopped mid sentence when he notice something or better yet someone. He smiled_

"_I'll be right back." He said as he made his way up the bleachers stairs taking them two at a time._

_Ray and Tony looked at each other with a confused look on there face, Ray turned around only for his eyes to meet the same someone that Matt was now running to see._

"_That sneaky son of a bi…"_

"_Cruz your language." The coach said cutting him off_

"_Sorry coach, I'll be right back." He said as he made his way to the bleachers_

…_._

_They sat on the bleachers talking and getting to know each other, their conversation was pretty light Ziva was please to find out that Kate was a really nice and down to earth person. Kate was asking how she was enjoying her time in the states. They didn't even hear the person running up the stairs, until a voice got their attention._

"_Well if it isn't my favorite girl." Matt said with a grin on his face_

_**WOOHOO! YET ANOTHER INSTALLMENT BY YOURS TRULY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IN READ & REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU GUY THINK, STAY SAFE XOXOXOXOXOXOXO…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS I KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN M.I.A FOR AWHILE SORRY ABOUT THAT, I'VE BEEN BUSY ANY WHO! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER DEALING WITH THE FIRST DAY, SO I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS I CAN…**

**DO NOT OWN NCIS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

"_Well if it isn't my favorite girl." He said_

_They both looked up to see matt smiling down at them; Ziva offered a kind smile back while Kate just rolled her eyes._

"_Hello again Matt." Ziva said_

"_Hey Ziva, you look beautiful as always." He said with a cheeky smile_

"_Laying it on a little thick there, don't you think Matt?" Kate asked_

"_If you wanted a complement too Kit-Kat all you had to do was ask." He answered_

"_Oh please!" She defended_

"_Now now, Kate no need to be jealous you look beautiful aswel." He teased_

"_Whatever Matt!" she said _

"_Anything you say Kit-Kat." He said laughing_

"_Ziva!" a voice shouted_

_Matt turned around to see Ray running up the stairs, to which he rolled his eyes at him._

"_Unbelievable!" Kate said with her hands in the air_

_He finally made it to the group, "I didn't know you were still here?" He smiled at her_

"_Yes well my ride is running a little late." She said with a smile_

"_Well that's just my luck, because I'm more than happy to spend the time with you." Ray said_

"_Is that so?" Ziva asked with a smile_

_Matt was fuming now and glaring at Ray_

"_Why yes, Matter of fact I would like to sh…"_

"_So what were you and Kate talking about anyway?"Matt asked cutting off Ray as he smiled at her_

"_Oh nothing really we were just getting to know each other." Ziva answered_

"_Yes we were so if you both don't mind leaving us alone so we can finish said conversation." Kate said_

"_Sure I don't mind at all." Matt said taking a seat on the stairs next to Ziva_

"_No I mean, go away this is private girl talk." Kate said shooting them both glares_

"_OOH girl talk," he said wiggling his eye brows "wait were you guys talking about me?" Matt asked with a smile_

_Which only made Ziva laugh and matt smiled at her._

"_Agh! Don't you two have practice? Or something" Kate said_

"_Yeah so!" they both said at the same time_

"_Last time I check the field was down there." She said pointing to the field_

"_Well I don't want to keep you two, don't worry Kate will keep me company." Ziva said_

"_Yeah I'll keep her company, so bye!" Kate said with a smile_

"_I got time, when coach is ready he'll call us." Ray offered_

"_I'm touch that you care Ziva, but don't you worry your pretty little head." Matt said_

"_Are you sure?" she asked_

"_Yes I am, besides I'm perfection on the field don't need that much practice anyway. But Ray on the other hand needs all the practice he can get….. So maybe you should leave." Matt said with a smile on his face_

"_Cocky much!" Ray said glaring at Matt_

"_Oh you have know idea." He answered leaning back on his elbows with a smile on his face_

…_._

"_What's up with those two?" one of the guys asked_

"_I don't know." Tony answered_

_One of the guys got up at the bleachers to see Matt talking to two girl and Ray running up the stairs to meet them. "Hmm looks likes girls." He said_

"_What!" the others asked_

"_They're talking to some chicks… It looks like Kate and some other chick." He said_

"_WOW! That's one hell of a description there!" Tony teased_

"_Whatever Tony, but that other girl is hot!" he said still looking at the group_

_The other guys came to stand where he stood; looking up to see what was going on the bleachers. Tony rolled his eyes but got up aswel to see what they all were drooling over, and there she was again Ziva. Wow she looked beautiful the way the sun hit her face, she's laughing Matt probably said something stupid. DAMN she gorgeous! _

"_Wait is that the girl Matt and Ray are fighting over?" one of them asked_

"_Yeah that's her alright." Tony answered_

"_WOW! I wouldn't mind fighting for her." One said with a smile on his face_

"_Aren't you romantic." Tony teased_

"_Whatever all I know is that she hot, any of those two knuckle heads would be lucky to get her." _

"_Yeah she needs to be wine and dined, and to be told that she loved everyday and showered with gifts." Scott said making the other guys look at him with a confused look on his face_

"_Really you don't say Scotty, are you watching lifetime again?" Tony teased causing the rest of the guy to laugh_

"_He's right an I wish I was the lucky one to do all those thing for her." Tony thought to himself, he looked up again seeing her smiling_

…_._

"_Just ignore them Ziva." Kate said_

_Ziva nodded but still smiled at Ray and Matt_

"_So how well do you speak French, is it just a few words or just the basic?" She asked_

"_Actually I'm fluent in it." Ziva answered_

"_Really you don't say I like the French." Matt said butting in_

"_Really like what?" Kate asked regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth_

"_Well let's see there's French toast, French bread, French fries." He said with a smile_

"_Wow! You're an idiot!" Kate said_

"_Really what about the French kiss?" Ziva said with a smile_

_Matt mouth instantly went dry he wasn't expecting her to say that, and by the looks on Ray and Kate face neither did they._

"_I really am beginning to like you more Ziva, you shut Matt up he's speech less." Kate said with a smile_

_Regaining his composure he looked at her and smile. "I am an expert at that aswel." He answered_

_Which only made Ziva laugh, "Well I guess I have to take your word for it then?"_

"_Oh! I'm a man of action Ziva, I'm more than willing to show you aswel." He said leaning closer to her_

"_Is that so?" She said_

_Ray didn't like the looks they were giving each other at all, but he was at a lost for words not knowing what to say to break up there talk right now. Kate isn't any help she's just smiling at them….._

"_I can speak Spanish!" he blurted out causing them all to look at him_

"_Really!" Kate asked with a confused look on her face_

_Matt cursed him under his breath, damn him for messing up the moment he was having with Ziva. "Since when?" Matt asked _

"_Well…. I'm not fluent in it or anything but I can say a few thing." He said a bit nervously _

"_Really like what." Matt pressed_

"_Te ves muy hermosa." He said looking at Ziva_

_"Gracias guapo." She reply_

_"Wait what are you guys saying?" Kate asked confused_

_Ziva Smiled, "he told me that I look very beautiful to which I replied thank you handsome."_

_Matt wasn't too happy about Ray sweet talking Ziva in another language right in front on him at all…. He just looked at Ray who had this stupid grin on his face_

_"How many languages do you speak?" Kate asked_

_"Five including English." She said_

_"Well aren't you just full of surprises." Matt said with a smile_

_"That's so cool." Kate added_

_"Yeah it is." Ray said_

_Right then Ziva phone started to ring she took it out of her pocket and answered it_

_"Hello."_

_"Yes!"_

_"No I had someone to talk to."_

_"Okay, I'll be right down then, okay bye!" she hung up the phone_

_"It seems that my ride has arrived." She said_

_"So soon." Ray said_

_"Yes it would seem so." she said with a chuckle_

_"So I'll see you tomorrow them Ziva." Matt said getting up_

_"Yes you will." She said as matt held out his hand to help her up_

_"Okay then see you later, Ziva." Kate said as she got up aswel_

_"Thank you for keeping me company Kate while I waited." She said with a smile_

_"No problem, what are neighbors for right!" she smiled_

_"Right well see you all soon." She said as she turn and walked away_

_They stood and looked as she walk away from they all until she was no longer in sight…_

_"I like her." Kate said_

_"How could you not." Ray said _

_"Shoot! I totally spaced." Matt shouted_

_"What's wrong?" Kate asked as she picked up her bag pack_

_" I forgot to ask her for her number." Matt said as he passed his hands over his face_

_"Crap so did I!" Ray said_

_"Right like Ziva would give you her number." Matt said as the began to make there way down the stairs_

_"Why not, I mean she likes me she called me handsome." Ray said with a smile_

_"Please! Don't let that go to your head Ray my Ziva is too kind to you." He said with a cheeky smile_

_"So she's your Ziva now! Keep dreaming matt." Ray said with a smile_

_"Oh please I'm not the one that pulled those Spanish words out of my butt, really since when do you speak Spanish." Matt said_

_"Well my father always tells my mother that, so I was shooting in the dark really." Ray said laughing_

_"Nice one Ray well played." Matt said with a smile_

_"Well this is where I leave you both gotta go." Kate said with a smile_

_"Going to meet the boyfriend?" Ray asked_

_"And make kissy face in the back seat of his car." Matt teased_

_"Whatever!" she said_

_"You know Kate guys don't like moody chicks." Ray said with a smile_

_"Yeah! Says the guy who's single." She said getting angry now_

_"Oh Kate how you wound me." Ray said with his hands over his heart pretending to be hurt_

_Matt just laughed holding his stomach _

_"Ahhh! You guys piss me off!" she shouted at them_

_Which only made them both laugh more at her out bust, she was fuming now until she remembered something. She took out her phone and dialed a number, which didn't go un-notice by the guys_

_"What are you doing, calling your boyfriend to tell him we're no being nice to you?" Ray asked with a smile_

_She shook her head and put the phone on speaker so they could hear._

_"Hello!" the person answered _

_"Hey Ziva." Kate said which made matt and Ray stop laughing instantly _

_"Kate!" Ziva said_

_"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend with me." She said_

_"I would like that, but I'll have to ask Jenny and Leroy first." She answered with a smile_

_"Okay that's no problem, you can call me or stop by my house when you get and answer okay." Kate said with a smile_

_"Okay then I will." Ziva said_

_"Okay bye!" Kate said _

_"Goodbye!"Ziva said and hung up the phone_

_"What cat got your tongue, nothing to say?" She asked Ray and Matt_

_"Kit – Kat you tease you had her number all along." Matt said_

_Kate only nodded and put her phone in her pocket and began walking away_

_…._

_Ziva handed up the phone with a smile on her face as she opened the car door and sat inside._

_"Did you enjoy your first day sweetie?" Jenny asked_

_"Yes I did." She said as she fasten her seat belt_

_"Good I hoped you would." She said as they drove off_

_Ziva told Jenny all about her first day and about the friends that she made today aswel, she asked if it would be alright to go out with Kate this weekend. Jenny said it would be fine with her but to still ask Leroy aswel, we pulled into the drive way she went up stairs and did her homework. Then she helped Jenny with dinner, Leroy came home and she rehashed her first day as well to him an asked him if it would be alright if she can hang out with Kate this weekend aswel he and he said yes aswel….._

_Today was really the beginning of something new for Ziva…._

_….._

_**So I hope you guys like it tell me you think read & review… And look out for an update soon xoxoxoxox :***_


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY YOU GUYS I'M BACK! I WANNA START UPDATING AT LEAST ONCE OR TWICE A **WEEK**.**

**AS LONG AS TIME ALLOWS, ANYWAYS BLAH BLAH BLAH… ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS…..**

After dinner that night I was happy, I had gotten the go ahead from Leroy and Jenny to hang out with Kate this weekend. I helped clean up the kitchen after dinner and I spend sometime with the both of them for awhile just talking and rehashing our day.

I left and went up to my room I took a shower, I wanted to call Kate and tell her that I could hang out with her this weekend. But after my shower I changed into my pajamas and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"_Ziva go call your father and brother for dinner."_

"_Yes I-ma." I said as I jumped off the stool I was setting on making my way out of the kitchen._

_The closer I got to my father's office, that's when I heard them yelling at each other. I stepped closer to the door listening._

"_As long as you live under my roof, you will do as I say!"_

"_Well maybe it's time I moved out!" he challenged_

"_With what money?" he chuckled "I own everything in this household and that includes you boy!" Eli yelled_

"_I don't want your money or any of this, I rather be homeless than to be reliant on you." he screamed_

"_You will do no such thing; you will not embarrass me or my family!" Eli warned_

"_What! The great Eli David doesn't want his bastard son to embarrass him, who would have thought." He mocked_

_And that's when I heard it. He slapped Ari across his face; my hands flew up to my mouth to muffle the sounds which escape it._

"_You will watch your tongue boy, I am still your father and I will not have you disrespecting me in my own house Ari. Do you hear me!" Eli hissed_

There was silence for what felt like hours, until I heard footsteps I ran into the hallway and hid behind a wall. As the footsteps came closer I prayed that it wasn't my father, I relax and let go a breath when I realize it was Ari his eyes were filled with unshed tears and a red bruise on his right cheek. When his eyes landed on me, he stretch his hand to my face I flinch a little when his hand touched my face whipping away a tear away from my cheek, I didn't even realize I was crying. He gave me a small nod and a smiled at me and walked away… That was the first time saw Ari hurt by our father but sadly it wasn't the last…..

* * *

Waking up with the sun in your eyes is really not the way he liked to be woken up on mornings, with a groan he shifted in his bed and pulled a pillow to his face blocking out the sun.

Maybe he could get Kate to buy him some shades for his window or thicker drapes something, but no flowers or bright colours something dark and not girly…

With a load sigh he got out of bed headed to the bathroom, upon reaching he looked at himself in the mirror playing over the events of yesterday in his head. He met Ziva, they have a class together and Ray & Matt are fighting over her….

When they came back to the football field yesterday all they could talk about was Ziva this! And Ziva that! And that Kate and her are going out this weekend, and she speaks different languages….  
Truth be told a part of me welcomed the information I was getting to find out more about her and I liked that, but the other part wish that I could just get her out of my head what does this girl have over me I just met her yesterday…

"She is beautiful." He admitted

"And her skin looks like honey it must taste like it too." He thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

He slapped himself across his face when he realize what he said, "Get it together Dinozzo!" he scolded

"You got a girlfriend who you lo….. Like very much." He said as he got into the shower getting ready for his day.

* * *

As the hot water hit my face I relaxed breathing in deeply, that dream was still fresh in my mind. My morning run with Leroy did nothing much to help me, it's been awhile since I thought about that day. Running my hands over my face trying to forget about it, I will not dwell on the past not any more…

After her shower she got dressed for school got all her stuff together and went down stairs to have breakfast.

* * *

"So where are you and my girlfriend going this weekend?"

"Holy crap Matt!" Kate screamed holding her chest. "You scared me."

"You didn't answer my question." he said

"Well that's because it's none of your business." She said between her teeth

"Who says?" he challenged

"I says!" she yelled

"You should really work on your grammar Kit-Kat." He smiled

"Aaaaagh! I swear Matt you make me feel li-"

"Yeah yeah Kate I get it, you're in love with me but I'm already taken." He teased

With a scream she started hitting him on his shoulder and chest, which only made Matt laugh he hugged her bring her close to his chest so that she wouldn't be able to hit him anymore….

"Come on Kate no need to fight it." He cooed into her ear

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted causing Matt to released her from his grip he backed away from her with a smile on his face.

Kate was confused by Matt's words, when she notices him smiling at her; her cheeks began to feel hot. She was blushing; she turned away quickly so he wouldn't notice.

"What'd up raymundo." He greeted with a cheek smile

"Nothing much," he answered (doing their bro hand shake)

"Hey Kate."

"Hey!" she answered with a small smile, still abit flustered by Matt's word

Ray feeling like something was abit off between the two of them, he was about to ask but he saw a car pull up. And she came out looking beautiful as ever in black boots with silver hardware, black skinny jeans, with a grey top. That hugged her body perfectly and her hair just looked amazing how it bounced when she turned her head. She waved as the car pulled off, turning she began to work towards me...

"Do you need a bib?" Matt said

"Wh- What do you mean?" Rat asked confused

"You were practically drooling, while you were ogling my girl Cruz." he warned

Ray laughed "your girl is that right?" he asked with a smile

"What you don't understand English now, let me break it down for you. Don't-O look-O at my girl-O -O" Matt said walking closer to Ray

"Just because you say 'O' at the end of the word doesn't make it Spanish, you idiot." Ray hissed

"But you did understand what I just said didn't you." Matt said with a knowing smile

"You little son of a-"

"Ziva! Hey good morning." Kate said trying to defuse the tension between Matt and Ray.

"Hello Kate." Ziva said with a smile walking up to the group.

"I was waiting on your call latsnight, did everything go alright?" Kate asked.

"Yes it did, I just fell asleep."Ziva said with a little laugh.

"Oh ok cool, well we have the rest of the week to figure out where to go." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds great, I'm looking forward to it." Said Ziva

"Well seeing that's all cleared up now; maybe Kate could stop hogging you now." Ray said

"Yeah Kate sharing is caring." Matt added with a cheeky smile

"Good morning guys." Ziva said with a chuckle

"Good morning Ziva, you look beautiful as always."Ray said extending his hand to kiss it making Matt and Kate roll there eyes.

"Thank you." She answered sweetly.

Stepping in front of Ray, Matt hugged Ziva, "Good morning, you smell amazing." He cooed into her ear.

If looks could kill Matt would have fallen dead with the way Ray was looking at him, He was whispering into her ear which only added fuel to the fire.

"Thank you Matt." She said as he released her from the hug.

"So are you ready for your second day?" Kate asked.

"Yes I am, I just hope that I won't get lost." She said

"Well I will be more than happy to walk you to all of your classes, you know to make sure you don't get lost that is." Ray offered with a smile

"You guys ever quit?" Kate asked

"Yeah Ray you're so clingy." Matt teased "But if you wanna I can walk you to your classes Ziva." He smiled.

"Unbelievable!" Kate shouted.

"It's so nice of you both to offer, But I'll manage." She smiled sweetly

"You sure cause I don't mind at all." Ray said.

She nodded. "But I have to go; I have to meet Abby at my locker. I'll see you guys later." She said walking away

Matt and Ray stood watching her walk away, Kate just looked at them and rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath...

"Hey guys, what are we looking at?" the voice snapping them out of it.

"Oh they were just staring at Ziva's ass." Kate said matter-of-fact

"WHAT!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Well I'm not gay or anything but she has a nice butt." Kate said

"Kit-Kat you have a little freak in you, I like." Matt smiled

"Caitlin Todd I am shocked." Ray teased

"Really Kate!" Tony added

"What I'm just saying anyway got to go later."She said walking off.

"Who knew?" Ray said

"Incoming!" Matt said

"Who?"Tony asked

"Your bit- I mean your beautiful girlfriend."Matt said

"Yay!" Ray said sarcastically

"Tony." She called

"Hey babe." He greeted her

"Hi." She said upon reaching him and proceeded to kiss him

"Really! Do you guys have to do that in front of us?" Ray said

Parting from their kiss she looked at them, "Sorry didn't see you guys there." She said with a fake smile.

"Sure you didn't." Matt said

"Sorry bout that guys." Said Tony

"Yeah….Right I got to go to class or something later dude." Matt said walking off.

"Yeah me too." Ray said.

"What's gotten into those two?" she asked.

"Beats me." He answered.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to some over after school." She said dragging her finger over his chest.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked with a smile

"My dad left this morning on a business trip, sooo… who knows the skies the limit." She cooed into his ear.

"Is that so?" He said with a smirk

"It is Mr. Dinozzo." She said

"Why Ms. Benoit are you trying to seduce me?"

"Me…no!" she said shaking her head. "I would never."

"Really that's too bad." He said as he kissed her on her lips

"So are you coming over?"

"hmmm." He said pretending to think it over

"I can make it worth your while." She whispered into his ear

A chuckle escapes his mouth. "Okay no need to bend my arm." He smiled

"Perfect! So we'll meet up after school." She smiled

"Sounds like a plan." He said

"Great!" she lean in and kissed him

"Great." He smiled

Right then the bell rang indicating the start of school, they made their way into the school Tony walked her to her classroom and then made his way to his. Today was shaping out to be a good day after all….

So that's all folks this chapter was abit hard to write I hope you all enjoy it, Read review tell me what you think… xoxoxoxo stay safe!


End file.
